


sometimes we're oil and water, but i wouldn't have it any other way

by joneinyourarea



Series: drop everything now [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, idk how to tag, jae is a mood, they're both stupid, this is way overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: at that jisung stirs, breathing in deeply and sighing in content. he even thinks he sees a small smile on jisung’s lips before he places a feather light kiss to minho’s exposed neck. younghyun watches as jisung’s right hand clutches onto minho’s shirt tightly, his left curling around the tufts of minho’s hair. there’s one more deep breath before jisung starts to move from the crook in minho’s neck. he finally sits up straight, looking directly at a sleeping minho and lightly tugs on his hair with a small smile on his face.‘min.’‘hmm.’‘minmin, it’s time to wake up.’‘baby-’jisung’s breath hitches and the hand in minho’s shirt gets even tighter as he leans in closer to minho. jisung leaves a feather light kiss against minho’s lips and pulls back. when he opens his eyes he’s met with minho’s fluttering open and minho’s grip on his waist tightening. minho leans forward and kisses him again, jisung clutching minho’s shirt relentlessly, the hand in his hair tugging minho closer. minho hums in response and pulls away after a few seconds.‘i- min- what- you called me- huh?’‘good morning to you too sunshine.’
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: drop everything now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402873
Kudos: 27





	sometimes we're oil and water, but i wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i know i'm two years too late but i guess better late than never amirite laidese no but lowkey i'm so sorry it took so long to write, idk what's wrong with me. 
> 
> sometimes it do be like that, but i hope you enjoy!

there’s a soft sound emitted from the speakers of jisung’s phone, a sound he’s heard every single day for the past two and a half years and he opens his eyes slowly, a small smile etched onto his face. of course, it was only a small smile because it was seven o’clock in the goddamn morning and he was exhausted, but it was minho calling and that made up for it in the long run. first of all, he doesn’t know how on earth he could wake up to the sound of james arthur’s  _ say you won’t let go _ , but it’s minho’s ringtone so maybe his brain automatically links that with minho and says ‘wake the fuck up it’s time to be gay’.

either way he does end up waking up and groaning into the phone’s speakers when he hears minho’s light giggling on the other end of the line. when he finally opens his eyes he can see that stupid fond smile that minho saves just for him. it’s a soft smile, all round edges and crinkled eyes, the same one he’d first used back when they first met. he flushes and buries his face into his pillow, something that’s become a natural occurrence to him. he flushes darker at the giggle that he hears come from minho’s stupid, pretty mouth. 

‘good morning to you too, sunshine.’

‘ugh shut up, it’s too early for this shit.’

minho full on laughs at jisung’s words and it’s music to jisung’s ears. there’s a moment of silence where neither boy speaks a word and jisung takes the chance to finally look at minho through his phone screen. that’s when he sees minho looking at him like he’s holding stars in his eyes. it’s a look that he’s familiar with, yet it never fails to cause his knees to buckle. had he not been laying down already, he wouldn’t be able to stand. there’s that look of determination that jisung witnessed before they first kissed in minho’s eyes.

‘you have to get ready for your class, love.’

‘you just want to see me shirtless again.’

‘and if i do?’

‘shut the fuck up asshole. i’m turning the camera off.’

‘no! i was kidding, you bitch. but really you’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.’

jisung looks at his phone and checks the time under minho’s unwavering gaze and notices that he is in fact going to be late if he doesn’t get dressed in the next thirty seconds.

‘what the fuck, min? why did you call me so late? i’m going to be fucking yoinked out of existence by my prof-’

‘’i’m sorry, sung, but i was really busy this morning and i called you as soon as i had a moment to.’

‘don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, i’m trying to be mad at you- min, i’m serious, don’t you fucking- lee minho i swear to god if you don’t- ugh, fine. it’s okay i forgive you.’

‘yay! the eyes always work. anyway, you get dressed and head to class, i have somewhere i need to be. i’ll see you soon, yeah?’

before jisung can question if minho meant he’d talk to him later, the elder blows jisung a kiss and leaves with a low whistle. flustered, he quickly pulls a shirt over his head and heads out the door to his room. he catches his uncle at the front door on his way out, heading wherever he has to go. they nod at each other in solidarity before heading in opposite directions, leaving jisung to wonder what the hell his uncle is doing on his day off going outside the house. 

-

jisung gets a cryptic message from his uncle in the middle of his class that says ‘i’m here’ before his professor walks up to him and tells him to pack up and head home for the day. when he asks his professor what the reasoning is she just shakes her head and tells him that’s his uncle’s business to tell, not hers. this leaves him utterly confused and anxious for what’s to come.

he’s slow going in putting his stuff away and heading out of the class, stopping by his professor before he leaves and asking what the homework would be. after telling him to wait a few seconds, she instructs the class for a good ten minutes. he sits down and sighs, shaking his leg and picking at his lip as he waits for her to finish instructing and give him the assignments so he can finally see what his uncle’s picked him up for. as soon as she hands him his assignments he’s out the door.

obviously there’s something important that’s happened if his uncle’s picking him up in the middle of his class so he rushes as quickly as he can out the door and he’s met with his uncle standing in front of his school. he stops in his tracks, about to ask his uncle what the hell is going on when he feels arms wrap around his waist and a quiet boo in a melodic voice that he’s so used to that it brings tears to his eyes.

he doesn’t think he’s turned around so fast in his life before, but within less than a second he’s turning around and wrapping his arms around the newcomer’s neck. and then he hears that stupid giggle he’s heard through the crackly speakers of his phone for two and a half years and when he looks up he’s met with watery eyes and that stupid, fond smile he’s so used to.

‘hi sungie, i’m sorry i didn’t tell you i was coming but i wanted to surprise you.’

‘oh my god, shut up and hug me you idiot! i’ve missed you so much, i- what the fuck?’

he shuts up and hugs minho even tighter, the elder laughing and picking him up and carrying him to the car. he’s extremely overwhelmed and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. his mind has been in overdrive for what feels like twenty years so when they finally get into the car he curls himself into minho and clonks out for the entirety of the drive back to his uncle’s house. 

when they arrive, minho wakes him up by gently shoving him and calling his name, but all he does is snuggle closer until minho sighs and lifts him up so that he can carry jisung into the house. he squeals when minho lifts him up and swats at him until he finally places him on the ground, grabbing minho’s hand and one of his bags and leading him back to his room.

when they finally enter his room he cups minho’s face and pulls him in, leaving room for minho to turn away if he wanted, but minho wrapped one arm around his waist and laced the other into his hair before kissing him right on the mouth. it was a desperate kiss, one that showed they’d both been waiting well over two years for it. jisung was yanking on minho’s hair and minho clutched his waist so tightly he feared minho would leave nail indents. still, he wouldn’t pull away, refused to. he didn’t know how long minho would be here or when the next time they would be able to kiss would be so he kissed minho as long as he could, breathing be damned. 

minho seemed to feel the same way, pulling jisung impossibly closer, tears mixing in their heated kiss. there’s a small whine that minho makes when he pulls away to breathe finally, but barely five seconds later minho pulls him in again and kisses him hard. he can feel minho pulling him closer by the waist and all that he can do is breathe out an ‘i missed you so much’ against minho’s lips. the kiss gets even saltier, both of their tears mixing together and they pull away to breathe again. jisung cups minho’s face and wipes his tears, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. minho hums against his lips, hands still wrapped around his waist as a smile creeps on his lips. 

‘hey sung, you and your friend can-oh my god what the fuck? give me a god damn warning before i walk into your room damn it. fuck. i’ll send you a list. go to the store. i am respectfully walking the fuck away now-’

-

‘i can’t believe your uncle-‘

‘shut up min, i’m fucking embarrassed.’

‘you think i’m not? i’m so embarrassed- i literally spent an hour long car ride convincing him you were my het best friend and i was not simping for you-’

‘SIMPING- MINHO WHAT THE FUCK?’

‘what. he asked me if i- if we- you know- you know- were like-’

‘like?’

‘he asked me if i was gay for you.’

‘oh.’

‘yeah, fucking embarrassing jisung. i had to hit the no homo so fucking hard only for him to sneak in like hey waddup i need- I THOUGHT YOU WERE NO HOMOING MY NEPHEW BITCH- sung stop fucking laughing it’s serious. i’m fucking scarred.’

‘i’m sorry, i didn’t meant to laugh but that shit’s funny. also, what a way to come out to my uncle.’

‘oh my god- he’s going to think i tainted you-’

‘min- i- he won’t.’

‘he will. oh fuck. i’m getting maimed, sung, maimed.’

jisung chokes on his own spit in an attempt to keep from laughing, but lets little giggles slip past his lips as he attempts to suck down as much oxygen as he can in order to breathe. minho shoves him, bumping their shoulders together and giggling at jisung’s shocked face. after a few seconds he can feel minho lacing their fingers together. jisung looks at him with flushed cheeks and pulls minho closer, leaning up on his toes to place a lingering kiss to minho’s lips just because he can. minho blinks, his cheeks flushing dark as he tries to compose himself.

‘come on sung, we have to get- marshmallow fluff and cream cheese?’

‘oh, that’s for my uncle’s fruit dip.’

‘fruit dip? how-’

oh, he picked it up when he visited my aunt in america. it’s very popular down there apparently’

‘well, let’s get him his weird ingredients.’

\- 

when minho and jisung get back to the house jisung’s uncle sits them both down and asks to have a serious talk with them. he looks like he’s about to beat the shit out of both of them and it’s terrifying the shit out of jisung. minho notices and grabs his hand. after a tense five minutes of silence jisung’s uncle cracks a sly smile, looking more and more smug as the seconds tick by.

‘sung, i didn’t know that you- that you were, you know, into boys.’

‘yeah, i’m sorry i kept it from you but me and min were just-’

‘i met sungie two and a half years ago at the pride parade in d.c sir, and we first kissed there. i know it looks like a lot, but we’re just friends-’

‘you’re just friends? maybe you are for now, but-’

‘uncle, please.’

‘jisung, this is serious business. are you- are you gay?’

‘i, well- i don’t- you know i just think-’

‘you think?’

‘i just- yes, i am.’

‘nice, me too.’

‘what the fuck? you put me through this just to say aye same bro? what the actual fuck? minho over here is sweating bullets thinking you’re going to maim him for a simple kiss.’

‘a simple kiss? you two were literally making out-’

‘WE WERE NOT! i am SO not having this conversation with you right now about the possibility of me making out with my friend in my room, which we DID NOT DO by the way-’

‘yeah yeah, i’ve got a dinner to make now, so you can go “not make out” in your room now.’

‘WE WEREN’T- I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD- IT WAS ONE KISS. ONE-‘

‘sure, keep telling yourself that.’

‘I SWEAR TO-‘

‘please. the curry will not cook itself. we’ve got a guest coming for dinner tonight so please behave.’

‘is it jae?’

‘and if it is?’

‘why do i have to behave then, he’s your best friend.’

‘that’s not the point. the point is you need to behave. you too, kid. there will be absolutely no lip on lip action. no tonsil hockey. nothing.’

‘sung, your room. now. we need to leave, now.’

-

jisung pulls minho into his room and makes sure the door is shut, pulling the doorknob to make sure that it can’t easily be pushed open. when he is satisfied that the door will not easily be opened by his uncle he makes his way to his bed and sits next to minho, leaning his head on minho's shoulder and looking up through his lashes.

‘i’m so sorry about him, min.’

‘i would say it’s fine, but i think he scarred both of us so-‘

‘...yeah. that’s how he is. sorry about that.’

‘is he cool though? like aside from mortifying me by catching me kissing his nephew-‘

minho shivers at that, face reddening at the memory. jisung coos and cups his face, leaning in and kissing his nose. 

‘have i ever told you that you’re cute when you blush? because you are’

‘shut up, sung-‘

‘no, where’s the fun in that?’

‘sung, i swear to god-‘

jisung climbs into his lap, lacing his fingers through minho's hair and pulling the elder closer. the light pink dusting on his cheeks transforms into a full fledged red hue on both sides of minho's cheeks. he leans in close, placing a feather light kiss to minho's cheek. 

‘pretty.’

minho flushes still. jisung makes his way from the left cheek to the right. he leans in and places a feather light kiss onto the heated skin, and minho flushes darker.

‘beautiful.’

he tilts minho's head up and leans in for a third time, pecking his nose quickly. 

‘you’re stunning.’

he can hear minho's cute little gasp and sees the stars in his eyes. he tightens his hands in minho's hair and watches minho's eyes flutter shut in anticipation. and he was always a weak man when it came to pretty boys so who is he to say no to the unspoken question minho had asked.

‘sung, i-’

he leans in close and whispers two words to minho.

‘you’re absolutely breathtaking.’

minho's gasp is silenced by jisung leaning in and finally connecting their lips. it was nothing like the kiss they shared when minho first arrived. this one was slower, sweeter. when jisung pulled away and opened his eyes he could see the fondness radiating from minho in waves. minho cupped his face and trailed his thumb over jisung’s bottom lip gently. he leaned in again to kiss jisung, the younger eagerly following suit. and their lips connected again.

‘hey, sung! your uncle told me to- oh. um, dinner’s almost ready. uh. yeah.’

minho groans and buries his head into jisung’s shoulder, face as red as a tomato. jisung giggles, his own face burning with the embarrassment of being caught again.

‘i’m not going down there, sung. i will starve until i have to leave again. i will fucking starve.’

‘oh come on you big baby.’

‘no. i am absolutely not leaving’

‘min, you’re going to make me go down all by myself?’

‘yes. please, i have to dig my grave now.’

‘min, please it’s embarrassing for me too. don’t make me go by myself.’

‘jisung i’m going to get my neck chopped the fuck off.’

‘minmin, please.’

‘i- okay.’

‘yay, thank you!’ 

jisung leans in and plants a quick kiss on minho's lips before pulling away and yanking him off the bed. they both are hesitant, but head downstairs anyway. let the torture begin.

-

jae was nervous when he stood on younghyun’s doorstep. there’s nothing really that should terrify him so much, he knows that his fear is irrational because they’re all so close. but that all leaves his mind because he knows that no matter how close jisung and he are and how much like family they act, tonight’s the night he and younghyun are finally telling him that they’re together. like  _ together _ . and despite how close they are, there’s always that fear that jisung’s not going to accept them. and that makes him nervous and on edge because jisung’s like his own nephew and he can’t lose jisung for something as simple as dating his uncle.

he knocks on the door regardless, taking one last deep breath as he waits for the door to open. and when it does, oh boy, his breath is stolen because younghyun looks absolutely stunning to him. the smile he sends tells jae that the feeling isn’t one sided. carefully slipping out of his shoes, he easily slides into the house and heads towards the kitchen. younghyun asks him to sneak upstairs and tell jisung that dinner’s ready (and he can’t say no to younghyun so he agrees).

he walks up the stairs and quietly opens the door. he’s about to scream at jisung that dinner’s ready when he hears jisung tell a boy that he’s cute when he blushes as he climbs into the boy’s lap and gives him anime heart eyes. he can’t say anything, he can’t move, he can’t even breathe. but jisung’s about to get some action, whatever that maybe and he has to see what his game level is. he’s only a little perturbed that he’s watching jisung seemingly about to kiss someone, but he’s never seen jisung take interest in anyone so seeing him willing plant himself into a boy’s lap is intriguing. and it’s quite sweet too, so he watches with bated breath as jisung cups the boy’s face.

jisung kisses his cheek lightly, the word ‘pretty’ whispered for the boy to hear. jae thinks that the boy flushes darker and it looks as if that’s happened. hell, he flushes at the sweet tone jisung uses- if that were him in the boy’s position with younghyun, he’d be a goner. jisung kisses the boy’s other cheek, the word ‘beautiful’ pouring past his lips. the boy gasps when jisung cups his face, his trembling hands clinging to jisung (one on his waist and the other clutching his bicep). he can see jisung tilt the boy’s head up as he kisses his nose, ‘you’re stunning’. 

the boy gasps, cheeks remaining red, and his eyes sparkle like jisung’s just traveled through the galaxy and picked every star one by one and gave them all to him. the boy looks like he’s about to say something, but he shuts his mouth after a swift ‘sung, i-’ when jisung interrupts him. he holds his breath when the boy’s eyes flutter shut and jisung tells him that he’s absolutely breathtaking. actually, jae can feel his own heart pounding in his chest, thundering in his ears, as he waits for jisung to close the gap between the two. and when he does, jae gasps so quietly the two boys can’t hear. 

the kiss was so gentle, so sweet, that it could’ve given jae cavities. jisung was holding the boy so gently, the boy doing the same with jisung. they held each other so delicately, like if they opened their eyes the other would disappear and it was endearing to watch. he doesn’t think that he’s ever seen jisung this in love before, it was so beautiful to see. especially when they pulled apart and the boy looked at jisung like he held the galaxy in the palm of his hands. the boy cups jisung’s face, his thumb trailing across jisung’s bottom lip before he leans in and gently kisses jisung. it’s when jisung smiles into the kiss and eagerly pulls the boy closer, straddling the boy to get closer to him that jae feels like he’s intruding on such an intimate moment between the couple. he steels himself to take one last shuddering breath before he slips out of jisung’s room and closes the door silently. he silently apologizes to jisung in his mind before he composes himself and makes a decision that he knows is ultimately going to embarrass the hell out of jisung.  _ sorry sung _ , he thinks, _ i tried. _

‘hey sung! your uncle told me to- oh. um, dinner’s almost ready. uh. yeah.’

he walks out the door in enough time to where he doesn’t hear much of the conversation, but he sees jisung giggling as the boy flushes bright red and hits his head against the headboard. he thinks that he sees jisung lean in and kiss him again before they both make to get up and head to the dining room.

-

dinner starts out quiet, everyone politely asking to pass this or move that or where’s the salt. at one point jisung gets up to get himself a drink of water and asks minho if he’d like one as well, the elder just nodding with red cheeks and a cute little smile. he nods his head and coos, not even realizing what he’s doing when he ruffles minho’s hair and places a feather light kiss to his lips. his eyes widen when he pulls away and sees minho’s shocked face, both of them looking to his uncle and his uncle’s friend but realizing that they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

but suddenly the mood changes and jisung and minho are sitting quite close to each other as jae and his uncle, younghyun, are staring at them. it’s a little unnerving and minho looks quite uncomfortable, so jisung grabs his hand to try and calm him down. it works, only slightly, but minho does seem to calm down enough so that he can try to take a sip of his water. using his free hand, he shakily picks up the cup and takes a swig and then promptly chokes on it when jae speaks up.

‘have you two boned?’

jisung and minho both turn bright red and look anywhere but jae. they can’t make eye contact with each other either, eyes downcast as they scoot away from each other. jisung does pat minho’s back until he coughs up the water he was dying on before answering jae as eloquently as he can manage.

‘jae, what the fuck? no, we haven’t’

‘i mean, you two look like you’ve been together for a long time so i thought you’d crossed that boundary a while ago. i mean, it took me and your uncle about a year and a half until we did, so i just wanted to know if you’ve been together for that long.’

‘no, we- wait, what the fuck? you and my uncle had sex, wait hold the fuck up, you and my uncle are together?’

‘i mean, yeah. i was going to ease into it because i didn’t know if you were going to take it weirdly or not but seeing as you and your boyfriend minho were so sweet upstairs i figured you’d understand-’

‘i mean, congrats to you two but me and minho-’

‘it’s okay sung, we support you! even that cute little kiss you guys shared at the table a few seconds ago.’

‘no, jae, you don’t understand. minho and i, we ar-’

‘oh, you weren’t out to your uncle yet and i ruined it- i’m so sorry sung.’

‘jae, minho and i aren’t together’

jisung watches as jae blinks five times and then looks between them repeatedly. there’s a few moments where jisung thinks he’s going to laugh, and he almost does, but the look on jisung’s face tells him that it’s not funny.

‘wait, you’re serious?’

‘yeah.’

‘you and minho aren’t together?’

‘no.’

‘what the  _ fuck _ ?’

‘uh-’

‘no! you can’t just fucking call him pretty and beautiful and stunning and breathtaking and kiss him like  _ that _ but not be dating him! what the fuck jisung?’

‘i- you saw that?’

‘yes, i fucking have eyes. and what the fuck? you can’t just cup jisung’s face and kiss him like he holds all of the stars in the sky beneath his eyelids and not be dating him??’

‘i- well, we uh.’

‘you what? how the  _ fuck _ did you even- you know what. i want to hear this story then.’

jae settles in his seat and crosses his legs, placing both of his hands on top of his knee and cocking his head as if to say  _ well, i’m waiting _ . jisung and minho look back and forth between each other for a few moments before jisung finally speaks up.

‘remember that time i went to america two and a half years ago jae?’

‘yeah? the time you went to the pride parade and met that boy and you kissed him and you thought that he- oh my god you’re pride boy?’

minho nods his head and jae looks at jisung with a smug look on his face that says this conversation isn’t over. when minho tilts his head jae just responds with some excuse that he’s heard a lot about minho. especially about kissing him at pride. minho flushes but nods his head, praying for the dinner to be over soon so he can crawl into jisung’s bed and fall asleep. the two are about to dash out of the dining room when jae asks minho if jisung’s a good kisser, but before he can respond jisung yanks him out of the dining room.

-

falling onto jisung’s bed, minho waits for jisung to close the door so they can change into sleepwear. it’s quite amusing to him that jae had asked them flat out if they’d had sex, but also embarrassing. he puts that thought into the back of his mind as he watches jisung slip out of his sweats. he’d already changed into his sleepwear, a t-shirt and his basketball shorts, when he laid down on the bed and he’s just waiting for jisung to finish up. of course he and jisung have never laid in the same bed, so this was taking a big step in their friendship (or relationship if you ask jae) and minho was kind of nervous. he was, however, shaken out of his stupor when jisung looked at him with flushed cheeks and pleading eyes.

‘what?’

‘d-do you, uh- do you have a shirt i can wear?’

‘jisung, we’re literally in your bedroom. you can pick from all of the shirts in your closet, why do you want mine?’

‘i-’

jisung flushes even brighter and turns away. he says never mind and goes to hop off his bed to head into his closet to find something to wear, but before he does minho slips his hand into his duffel bag and pulls out the first shirt that he can reach. he stops jisung before he can get off the bed and holds him still while he strips him of his shirt. this leaves jisung in only his boxers and minho tries so hard to refrain from looking anywhere but into jisung’s eyes as he holds out his favourite over-sized t-shirt in jisung’s face.

‘arms up, baby’

jisung flushes darker, but complies and holds his arms up while minho slips the shirt over his head. and if minho thought that jisung made him flustered on a normal day, could you imagine what his heart was doing now as he saw jisung wearing his baggy shirt (that made him look oh so tiny, god he was stunning) with a flush to his cheeks? jisung was absolutely stunning, and he told him just as much, the younger flushing even darker.

it wasn’t until they were settled on the bed that jisung told him he wanted to wear minho’s shirt because it smelled like him and made him feel safer. and he didn’t whine, not one bit, when he pulled jisung close and kissed him senseless. in fact, he definitely didn’t pull jisung into his lap so they could be as close as possible either. and if younghyun accidentally walked in on them making out before bed, well minho would deny that too. no they didn’t make out, it was only just a small kiss. hypothetically speaking. and if jisung fell asleep in his lap while straddling him, then that’s for him to know. he leaned back against the headboard and let jisung sleep curled up against him, jisung’s fingers sinking deep in the fabric of his shirt, chests pressed against each other.

after a while, jisung wakes up to find minho staring at him fondly with that stupid smile smeared with affection. he’s embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep against minho like this and he’s about to move when minho holds him close.

‘don’t move, sungie. let’s stay like this for a while, yeah?’

jisung’s about to protest, but the way minho pouts, eyes pleading makes him hesitate.

‘but won’t it be uncomfy for you, minmin?’

‘it’s okay, sung. i can sleep like this, i promise.’

he rolls his eyes at minho and tries to move, but his eyelids are heavy and he can’t help falling asleep. the last he remembers is moving one of his hands from minho’s shirt and hearing minho’s giggles near his ear.

-

when the morning rolls around, younghyun is quick to wake jae so that they can cook the two boys breakfast. it’s not a feast or anything, eggs and toast and maybe bacon, but it’s breakfast nonetheless. and, as neither of them are chefs, it’s something quick and easy that they can whip up in minutes. and that’s what they do. so when they finish and they cautiously walk into jisung’s room they are pleasantly surprised to say the least. of course they snap a few pics for the wedding album that they know these boys will definitely need later on. then, once they’re finished with their cooing, they set to wake the boys up.

younghyun is hesitant to wake them up, given that they look comfortable and he thinks they look adorable together, but their breakfast will get cold and he wants them to have a hot breakfast before jisung shows minho his secret present that isn’t so secret since literally everyone in korea and malaysia besides minho has probably seen it. well, that’s an exaggeration, but jisung tended to gush about things he took a liking to, and he adored minho quite a lot, therefore younghyun and jae have been the victims of such ramblings on many occasions.

but, that’s not the problem here, so back to the matter at hand. jae nudges him to wake one of them up and he goes for the easier option of waking his nephew. taking one last look at the two, younghyun walks up to jisung and gently nudges his shoulder.

‘sung.’

‘mm’

‘sung, ah, i think it’s time to-’

‘not now, min- ‘m sleepy.’

‘jisung, your food.’

‘minmin, please. sleepy.’

‘jisung, honey, your breakfast will get cold. wake the fuck up.’

at that jisung stirs, breathing in deeply and sighing in content. he even thinks he sees a small smile on jisung’s lips before he places a feather light kiss to minho’s exposed neck. younghyun watches as jisung’s right hand clutches onto minho’s shirt tightly, his left curling around the tufts of minho’s hair. there’s one more deep breath before jisung starts to move from the crook in minho’s neck. he finally sits up straight, looking directly at a sleeping minho and lightly tugs on his hair with a small smile on his face.

‘min.’

‘hmm.’

‘minmin, it’s time to wake up.’

‘baby-’

jisung’s breath hitches and the hand in minho’s shirt gets even tighter as he leans in closer to minho. jisung leaves a feather light kiss against minho’s lips and pulls back. when he opens his eyes he’s met with minho’s fluttering open and minho’s grip on his waist tightening. minho leans forward and kisses him again, jisung clutching minho’s shirt relentlessly, the hand in his hair tugging minho closer. minho hums in response and pulls away after a few seconds.

‘i- min- what- you called me- huh?’

‘good morning to you too sunshine.’

‘oh give me a break, i’ve been here less than 24 hours and you guys act more like a couple than edward and bella.’

‘well, i was actually-’

‘team jacob, yes, i know jisung.’

‘thank you for that, uh, interesting involvement jae. your breakfast is downstairs you two, jae and i have errands to run, so don’t burn the house down, yeah?’

‘i guess, but if you have a date why don’t you just-’

‘errands!’

‘okay, whatever. come on min, let’s go eat.’

‘all you ever do is eat, sung.’

‘what can i say, i am a man of simple pleasures.’

-

jisung was quick to eat and pull minho right back into his room, the older complaining that he’d get sick if jisung kept dragging him around like he was a rag doll. either way, he followed jisung back into the room and sat on his bed, watching as jisung paced nervously. when he’d asked if jisung was alright, the younger just waved him off and told him to close his eyes. and although he was worried for jisung, he knew better than to not listen to jisung’s requests. he’s not whipped per se, but if he wouldn’t have listened he’d be subjected to jisung’s pouting all day and he would rather not have that occur. 

while his eyes are closed he hears shuffling and maybe the telltales signs of jisung falling, but still shuffling nonetheless. and then there’s a smooth object placed on his lap and jisung finally whispers for him to open his eyes. having grown impatient, minho opens his eyes eagerly only to stare at a box? jisung must see his reaction, so he snorts.

‘your present isn’t the box, silly. it’s what’s inside the box.’

minho blinks rapidly, eyeing the box once, twice, before opening it slowly. he was nervous. what for he didn’t quite yet know, but he was. he takes a breath before opening the lid. he’s met with a white, long-sleeved crop top. the ends of the sleeve are flowy and have little pink flowers embroidered on the edges. neatly folded under the crop top is a pink overall skirt and white thigh highs. he almost cries at how pretty the whole outfit looks and nearly overlooks the small flower pins that he can put in his hair, almost.

his breath hitches when he looks up to jisung, tears threatening to fall. there’s an overwhelming feeling of endearment that flutters in minho’s stomach. the love he feels for the boy in front of him is immaculate, indescribable and yet when he tries to voice those three words doubt creeps into his chest and claws at his vocal chords. even so, the way jisung looks at him as if he is as enamoured with minho lets the heat seep into his bones. the words he wants to say get caught in his throat when jisung cups his face gently so he settles for putting his hand over jisung’s and leaning into the warmth provided.

‘what do you think?’

‘sung, i- wow, it’s, i love it.’

‘yeah?’

‘yeah, it’s so pretty! i just hope i can pull it off.’

‘it’ll look beautiful on you.’

minho’s breath hitches once again, caught off guard by the tone of jisung’s voice. he sounds so certain, like he believes the words he’s feeding minho and by the look in jisung’s eyes he does believe them. his voice has been captured by the intense gaze jisung holds while pulling his face closer, but he finally chokes out some semblance of coherent thought past his lips in a whisper. 

‘think so?’

‘i know so.’

‘sung, i-’

‘you don’t know how beautiful you are. i wish you could see yourself the way i see you.’

his mind is blank as jisung pulls him impossibly closer. his breath hitches for the third time in the span of these past few minutes, but he can’t control it. his eyes flutter shut when jisung leans in closer with a determined look on his face.

‘show me, sungie.’

jisung makes a guttural noise in the back of his throat before harshly connecting their lips. minho is caught of guard by jisung’s sudden boldness and loses his balance, but quickly laes one of his hands into jisung’s hair as the other clutches his bicep. he pulls jisung closer and lets the younger lead the kiss. all he can do is take what jisung gives him. he’s too caught up in thoughts of jisung that he doesn’t hear jisung’s door open.

‘are you fucking kidding me with this shit? i’m getting real tired of walking in to see you guys borderline making out.’

minho flushes and tries to pull away, embarrassed to be put in such a situation again, but he can feel jisung smirk and pull him closer. the flush settles high on his cheek bones, but jisung doesn’t pull away until jae leaves. even when he pulls away, all he does is coo and cup minho’s cheek.

-

a week really flies by when all you do is cuddle and kiss your best friend that you’re too scared to admit you like just a little too much to be considered friendly, yet jisung’s still surprised when he wakes up to find minho’s suitcase all packed and ready to go to the airport. in an instant his mood drops and he slumps out of bed, not willing to let minho go. not wanting him to leave. it doesn’t matter that he’ll get to see minho in approximately two months because he doesn’t want minho to leave now. he wants to keep minho in his room and get to hug him every night. 

although he doesn’t want minho to go, he refuses to let younghyun and jae take him to the airport without him so he slips on shoes and rushes into the car before they can take off. minho gives him a questioning look, but he just laces his hand with minho’s and squeezes. once the car takes off, he leans his head against minho’s shoulder and plays with minho’s fingers. he wants to be as close to minho as he can for as long as possible because once he gets on that plane who knows when jisung’s going to get to see him again.

and of course, what kind of send off would it be without a kiss. minho’s about to get out of the car, but jisung reaches around him and holds the door shut with one hand while the other laces into minho’s hair. minho looks at jisung’s uncle quickly and flushes, but jisung doesn’t care. not when minho’s about to leave for god knows how long. so, without thinking he pulls minho close and kisses him like he’ll disappear. it’s quick, but he puts his all into it. and minho chases his lips when he pulls away, gets two good kisses in when younghyun coughs to get their attention. 

‘it’s been nice meeting you, minho. we hope to see you sometime soon.’

he follows his sentence with a meaningful look at minho, the older nodding like he knows what’s up before jae tells them to kiss one more time ‘for the photo books’. this causes jisung to roll his eyes, but he pulls minho in nonetheless because he’d never turn down free minho kisses. ever. so he leaves one lasting kiss against minho’s lips and finally lets him leave. minho lets out a shaky breath and kisses jisung’s cheek.

‘i’ll miss you sung. i’ll call you when i land, okay?’

‘yeah, okay. i l- uh, i’ll miss you too.’

once minho gets out of the car and steps into the airport younghyun takes off. neither of the two ask jisung any questions or force him to talk, they only hand him tissues when they hear his soft sniffles. 

-

the tune of _ say you won’t let go _ blasts in his ears as he opens his eyes and answers the call as quickly as he can. this causes minho’s face to pop on his phone screen and his face immediately lights up.

‘morning minmin.’

‘good morning sunshine. i know today’s your day off from classes, but did chan call you?’

‘hm? no. what’s up?’

‘remember how felix moved in with changbin last year?’

‘yeah, i remember.’

‘well, chan moved in with hyunjin a couple months ago. seungmin and jeongin totally agreed to letting chan stay with them. i think they’re starting to warm up to him too. they might even start dating.’

‘oh damn, i miss all the fun.’

‘yeah, i’m sorry sung. oh, anyway! chan says changbin’s house is pretty close so they can hang out all the time.’

‘oh. that’s cool’

‘baby-’

‘hm?’

‘baby, don’t be sad.’

‘no, i’m not- i’m. everything’s alright min.’

‘jisung.’

‘min, i’m-’

‘han jisung, don’t you dare lie to me.’

‘i-’

‘i called you because i, well- i have a question.’

‘oh?’

‘i know how you feel lonely because you’re so far away from your friends-’

‘uh huh’

‘and i know they all live here-’

‘uh huh’

‘so what if you, i don’t know, came here? to live?’

‘min, that’s- i can’t search for a place to live if i can’t afford a plane ticket there-’

‘a place to live? sung, i am asking you to come to my house. to live with me, dumb ass.’

‘oh. i- min, i couldn’t. i would be such a bother i-’

‘nonsense. i’ve kind of already asked your uncle and he’s already started getting boxes to ship your stuff in if you say yes.’

‘i- you really want me to come?’

‘of course i do sung! i wanna get to spend time with you all the time’

‘okay, when can i move in?’

‘well, how quickly can you pack your stuff?’

-

jisung wakes up and it’s eerily quiet. he doesn’t know what’s going on but he knows that something is going down. his eyes narrow as he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen and he’s met with a sight he wishes he could’ve captured on camera. in the kitchen is a cute little cake with a picture of him and minho smiling wide (courtesy of jae) being held up by jae and his uncle is holding a bunch of balloons that say happy birthday. it’s cute and he’s so overwhelmed and grateful to the two of them. he’s about to speak up when they point to the living room.

‘your present is in there sung.’

‘oh, you didn’t have to get me anything.’

‘sure we did. and, since i picked it out instead of younghyun this year, i think you’ll enjoy our present.’

jisung walks into the living room and is met with a suitcase. this causes him to tilt his head in confusion and he wonders what the actual fuck is going on. when he opens his mouth to speak jae puts a finger up and talks instead.

‘we took some of the remaining clothes you had left in your room and packed it in this suitcase and we should be shipping the last box of your stuff out soon.’

‘okay, but what’s the suitcase for?’

‘well-’

younghyun inches closer and hands jisung an envelope, stepping away and motioning for him to open it. he does and inside lays two plane tickets to korea. his breath hitches and tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

‘we knew how much you’ve been saving up to move in with minho, but we thought that maybe you could go visit him for a week or so. just to see what the place you’re moving into feels like before you move.’

‘i- this is- thank you so much.’

‘anything for you, sung.’

‘jae, i-’

‘hey, don’t look at me. this isn’t my present.’

‘but i thought-’

‘yes, you are going to love my present. hence the reason there’s two plane tickets.’

jisung’s jaw drops to the floor as he does a double take in the envelope and notices that there are indeed two plane tickets and his mouth suddenly feels really dry. he looks up at jae and the tears that refused to fall at even the thought of seeing minho after a _ four hour plane ride _ fall at the prospect of said man being  _ in his house _ . 

‘you- jae-’

‘i?’

‘you didn’t-’

‘i did.’

‘jae, you didn’t. you really, truly didn’t’

‘he did.’

jisung whips around in time to see minho sneaking in the living room from the front door. that’s all it takes for a heart shattering sob to leave his lips. minho, the bastard, giggles and scoops jisung up into the tightest hug he’s had in a while. the only hug he’s had in a while. jisung is holding on to minho so tightly he thinks he hears one of his ribs crack, but that doesn’t stop him from gripping minho until his knuckles turn white.

minho struggles but eventually pulls away enough to kiss jisung’s tears away. this causes an onset of fresh tears to bubble past jisung’s eyes and roll down his cheeks. minho giggles and continues to press kisses against jisung’s wet cheeks, the saltiness of his tears coating minho’s lips. after a while minho presses a feather light kiss against jisung’s lips.

‘i have a present for you sungie.’

‘i- i thought you were my present.’

minho and jae both laugh at jisung and minho pulls out a black box. 

‘oh my god it’s fucking happening younghyun. i told you they’d get married.’

minho glares at jae before handing jisung the box. of course there’s some piece of jewelry in there, but he knows it’s not a ring. he opens the box to find a silver chain bracelet. a gasp escapes his lips as he looks up at minho. he can feel the pads of minho’s fingers brushing the hair out of his face so he looks back down at the bracelet.

‘it’s so pretty. i can’t wear-’

‘it’ll look beautiful on you.’

his breath hitches in response to the words minho said, to the words that he told minho before. he blanches.

‘you think so?’

‘i know so.’

‘but, min, i-’

‘baby, you’re gorgeous. i wish you could see yourself the way i see you.’

oh yeah, this conversation has definitely happened before. and he knows exactly how it ended.

‘show me minmin’

minho smiles and leans in to give him the first proper kiss they’ve had in a long time, but right when their lips brush jae speaks up.  _ fucking jae of all people _ .

‘we have a flight to catch, i will not witness this homosexuality in my christian household.’

‘you’re gay-’

‘not today i’m not. today i’m a father sending his son and his son’s ‘best friend’ who he should just ask out already off to korea so let’s go.’

-

being in korea with minho is bittersweet because although he knows that he gets to live here in a little less than a year, he also knows that he has to pack up and go home soon and spend the rest of the year in malaysia by himself. and maybe that’s why there’s a constant tension between him and minho the entire week he’s there. it’s as if he’s having fun, but he knows deep down in the back of his mind that this is temporary and he’ll have to go home soon. like he wants to make every moment last, but there isn’t enough time in the world left.

so when the day comes for him to leave he feels a giant weight crushing down on him. it feels hard to breathe and he feels like he can’t move, like he can’t talk. there was a swirl of emotions going on between the two boys as they both sit in minho’s apartment. the silence is deafening, the stillness in the air is suffocating but neither makes a move to dissolve the frustrations they’re feeling. they don’t know how they got here because it was such a great day. minho knows that jisung has to leave as does jisung, but there’s something off about the whole situation and it can’t be pinpointed. the last thing jisung wanted to do was set minho off by saying something stupid. 

‘min, i have to leave soon-’

‘i know.’

‘okay? so can i get like a hug or a goodbye sungie or something?’

‘you want a hug? a goodbye? it fucking hurts seeing you leave. i don’t want to say goodbye again.’

‘what the fuck minho? you think it only affects you? you think i’m all like hell yeah i get to go home now? it fucking hurts me too. you know i hate leaving, you know i never want to go. i fucking paid money sending all of my shit here so that i could eventually move in? do you not fucking remember that?’

‘i do’

‘we have a plan, we just have to wait a year. okay? stop being like this, say goodbye and let me go without whining.’

‘whining? you think that’s all i am doing? whining? because wanting my best fucking friend here with me instead of in the middle of bum fuck malaysia where he’s literally all by himself is whining? what the fuck is wrong with you?’

‘what is wrong with me? what’s wrong with you? the fuck? i’m the one going back not you. you get to be here surrounded by all of your friends. you have no right to tell me how i feel about going back to malaysia.’

‘i have no right? what the fuck are you even saying jisung? that i can’t care for you? that i have to fucking hug you and keep my mouth shut and watch you go without telling you that i’ll miss you and that i worry about you making it home?’

‘then fucking stop worrying if it puts so much on you. i’m a big boy and i can handle myself. just leave me the fuck alone then.’

‘wait, jisung, that’s not what i-’

‘fuck you’

minho watches as jisung storms out of the building, letting him go because there’s nothing that he could say or do that could deescalate the situation that he’s created for himself and maybe jisung was right. maybe he should’ve hugged him and shut his mouth and let him go without saying anything because right now jisung’s headed to the airport and as soon as he gets home he’ll probably ask minho to send all of his stuff back and then never talk to him again. this fucking sucks and he can’t do anything about it.

jisung regrets that entire argument, not only because minho wants nothing to do with him anymore and also because he now doesn’t have a ride to the airport. so on impulse he calls chan up and asks him for a ride, ignoring chan’s worried tone over the phone when he says that he and minho have had a falling out. he does let a few tears slip past but he tells chan it’s nothing when his car pulls up.

they get to the airport in silence and he refuses to tell chan what’s wrong because the argument was stupid and he knows minho cares so the whole thing is fucking ridiculous but it’s too late to apologize. fuck, minho’s never going to talk to him again.  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _ this is terrible.

there’s no goodbye hug, no goodbye kiss, no wiping tears and promises of seeing each other. he just enters the airport with his ticket and heads to the loading gates. no hugging minho and begging to stay for a few more weeks. if he closes his eyes he can imagine minho’s arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer as he leans down and kisses him. and that’s what he does. he lets imaginary minho’s lips ghost over his because that’s all he’ll get.

and he knows that’s not what best friends do, kissing each other, but he knows that at this point they’re not just friends but not past that line of being more. it’s complicated, but it’s them and he wouldn’t ask for anything else. if he would’ve turned around he could’ve seen chan look at him with that fatherly look like he knows his kid’s just gotten his heart broken. 

by the time he boards the plane and is on his way back home he starts sobbing his eyes out. he can’t stop the flow of tears that comes over him. the person riding next to him takes it as him being afraid to fly, but he can’t get over minho.

-

minho snaps out of his daze when he hears a car pull away from his driveway. he looks outside to see chan’s car driving in the distance and he panics, grabs his car keys and slams his door shut on the way out of his house. he’s not even sure if he’s locked the door, but that is not important right now. it’s not like someone’s going to come robbing his house in the thirty minutes he’s at the airport. so he yanks his car door open and slides in, shoves his key into the starter and slams on the gas.

when he gets to the airport and parks his car, he all but sprints into the open door to gate c where he knows jisung has to board his plane. and by the time he finally makes it to the boarding platform all he can see is chan. chan turns around and spots him, asking if he’s okay, but all he does is ask where jisung is. chan says he’s already left for his flight.

of course he has, why wouldn’t he? but he didn’t even get to give jisung his goodbye kiss. and they always do. that’s their thing, kissing each other goodbye. he doesn’t know what exactly causes his heart to shatter more, the fact that jisung’s gone and won’t talk to him again or the fact that jisung left without a goodbye, without a kiss.

-

it’s been a few weeks since the entire minho situation and jisung’s overslept everyday and nearly missed all of his morning classes. he wakes up sad and grumpy because he’s waking up by himself, no good morning messages, no giggling, nothing. he doesn’t get to see minho’s face, doesn’t get to hear his voice and he starts thinking that maybe he deserves this. that he deserves to be treated this way because why wouldn’t he. 

he gets up, at 9:35 in the morning, and rushes through his morning routine. just brushes his teeth and pulls a sweater over his pajama shirt and sweats. he doesn’t really have the time to do anything with his hair but throw a beanie on and slap some shoes on his feet. it doesn’t register at the moment, doesn’t even register until he’s halfway through his 10:30 lecture (as he’d missed his 8 am lecture) that the sweater he’s wearing is minho’s favourite and smells like him. and it sends him into such a deep downward spiral that he chokes out minho’s name in his lecture before he starts sobbing his eyes out. 

there’s a thirty second silence in the room where all that can be heard is shuffling while jisung packs his shit and leaves with a small apology on the tip of his tongue. it fucking hurts and he can’t take it so he leaves and heads to his room. he needs to talk to someone and his thumb hovers over minho’s name before he remembers that they’re not on talking terms anymore and that the whole reason he’s crying is because of minho. he calls chan instead.

chan picks up the phone on the second ring, but sounds strained.

‘hey, sung, it’s kind of not the right moment right now, i’m- yeah, i’ll be right there min-’

‘you’re with him? i’m sorry for bothering you’

‘no jisung, it’s-’

‘sorry chan’

he hangs up the phone and tries to calm himself down and try someone else. now that minho’s hanging with chan, he can try to get closer to hyunjin? this could be his turn to finally talk with him about something serious. but there’s also the doubt that if chan’s with minho then there was the high chance that hyunjin was too. he still takes the chance, but by the fourth ring he gives up and resigns himself to-

‘jisung?’

hyunjin?’

‘yeah?’

‘are you with chan and minho right now?’

‘yeah, i’m-’

‘oh, i’m sorry. i’ll let you get back to them then.’

‘okay then? i guess i’ll- wait, are you crying?’

‘oh, um, no. sorry for bothering you.’

‘hey, what’s wrong? i know i’m minho’s friend, but he’s kind of got chan with him and you sound like you need a friend.’

‘we just, we got into an argument and i-’

jisung picks at the bracelet on his wrist, the one minho gave him and stares at the pretty charm. it’s cool against his skin and he likes the way it feels, likes the way he feels when he wears it and knows that minho bought it for him. he catches some words written on the inside when he flicks his wrist a little too harshly and is met with minho’s chicken scratch handwriting on the small squirrel and bunny charm that reads  _ together through everything _ . it has him biting his lip as the tears sting at his eyes, lip trembling as hyunjin speaks up.

‘i understand. don’t say anything more. i know it’s hard, but if you both care for each other as much as i think you do then it should all work out. and i know, i had doubts about you two in the beginning, but you’re minho and jisung. jisung and minho. you’re best friends. you’re just on the verge of being something more but playing and teasing that line too frequently to care. you guys can figure this out. i know it’s been a rough few weeks, but this will all blow over soon. i’m sure of it.’

‘yeah. thanks, jin. i’m sorry for taking your time, i guess i just needed reassurance.’

-

jisung is pouting in his room when his uncle calls him out into the dining area. he looks sad as jisung sits down to talk with him and it has jisung wondering if jae’s broken up with him. but the look his uncle gives him makes him think that the conversation is not going to be about him and jae, but him and minho (or lack thereof). and his suspicions are confirmed when his uncle skirts around talking to him for a few minutes, trying to gauge his reaction before inevitably speaking up.

‘hey, sung- i know this isn’t my place to speak, but what ever happened to minho- oh my god, i’m so sorry! please don’t cry, tell me what happened.’

and so jisung did. he told him everything that happened before the moment and the few seconds leading up to the argument. and then he told his uncle about the argument as well, acknowledging that it was the stupidest argument to ever take place in the history of the world. then he goes on to tell his uncle about how he had chan take him to the airport and about how minho didn’t hug him goodbye or give him a kiss and how he had to board the plane knowing that he and minho broke tradition over something so minimal. and he cried even more.

‘sung, i know it’s hard. but maybe you should apologize to minho. you two may have said that you were only friends, but you were going to live together. you two were so in love that it was unreal. nobody else would ask their best friend for new kissing pictures they could set as their wallpaper. nobody else would wait four hours at an airport for minho. nobody else would make you so late you almost missed your flight home by kissing you.’

‘i-’

‘i know what you’re going to say. you’re going to say that it’s one sided. but it takes two to tango, sung, and the feelings weren’t as one sided as you felt they were. talk to him and sort things out as soon as you can because before you know it, someone else will be going after him.’

‘yeah, okay- i will.’

‘atta boy sung!’

‘younghyun-’

‘what? i want you to know that jae and i are supporting your every move, but you better hurry up. he’s in love with you, but he can only wait so long before he decides to move on.’

‘yeah, okay. thank you.’

-

it’s been six months and still no word from minho. no good morning calls or i love you texts. no teasing comments making fun of him on instagram, not even a single dm on twitter. nothing. not a god damn thing and jisung  _ hurts _ . he hurts so much because minho was his best friend and the fact that he doesn’t get to see him is killing him. 

his finger hovers over minho’s contact again, teasing himself as he hits the familiar icon. and for some unknown reason his mind is telling him to hit the call button, to hit the facetime, send him a text, do something. his mind is yelling at him that he needs to stop being scared, that he needs to finally man up and fix this fuckery he made of his and minho’s friendship.

he wonders how minho feels, wonders if he misses jisung just as much as he is missed. maybe more, hopefully more. god, he’s so fucking stupid, this is his best friend. he makes up his mind in a split second decision to call him, maybe text him, but he knows he’s going to do something. so he does what he thinks is best. minho can decline a phone call if he doesn’t want to talk, but he can’t decline a message as easily. he’ll still have to open it, won’t he? he doesn’t have the heart to leave anyone on delivered. he knows from experience.

and as soon as he sets his mind to it he’s got a crafty ‘hey, i said some things i shouldn’t have and i’m sorry. can we talk?’ typed out and ready to hit send. it’s beautiful and it’s got him crying just thinking about all of the possibilities that the future could entail for them, but as the universe would have it, something always comes up. it always comes and ruins his plans.

just as he was about to hit send on possibly the most crucial text he’s ever sent in his twenty years of life, he sees a notification of minho posting on his personal instagram. usually he’d press send first and then look at his post, but since he hasn’t seen a single minho picture besides his wallpaper in six months he feels obligated to look and see what’s going on.

and this, folks, is where the universe decided to royally fuck jisung over. because it was there, on that instagram post, where there’s a video of minho laughing at something someone next to him said. the boy comes into the screen and kisses minho’s cheek, causing minho to look at him with that far away, starry gaze that used to be used only on jisung. his cheeks are tinted the most beautiful shade of pink and he giggles again, a little breathier and then swats at the boy. it’s captioned coffee date with the bestie.

he wipes tears from his eyes as he exits instagram and deletes his message. he’s been replaced. he had thought that his uncle was right, that minho did miss him, but it’s been six months and he’s the only one feeling this gut wrenching feeling that something isn’t right, that there’s something missing. it’s all one sided. there was always that sinking feeling in his gut that maybe he was alone in feeling like his other half was missing but he had faith that minho would feel the same.

_ but boy was he wrong.  _

jisung immediately stands up and runs into the living room where he knows jae and his uncle are watching a movie on the couch. and they both immediately scoot over and make room for him between them when he chokes out minho’s name.

‘sung? what’s wrong bub?’

‘i was going to text- like you said to do- and i almost sent the message but-’

‘hey, calm down. take a breath and then continue okay? we can’t understand you like this.’

younghyun pulls jisung closer and wraps his arms around the younger, rubbing comforting circles on his back as jae cups his face and wipes his tears. they’re both shushing him and telling him to calm down and take deep breaths so he does. jae looks at him and motions for him to continue, but never takes his hands away from jisung’s face.

‘tell me and younghyun what's wrong, sung.’

‘minho-’

jisung sobs again and jae is there to wipe all of his tears away. younghyun continues to comfort him and rub his back and it’s so calming to him, makes him so thankful to have parental figures around.

‘well. i went to- to text him like you said and when i went to hit send i saw he made a post on-’

‘on instagram?’

‘yeah. and i checked it, i don’t know why but i did, and so when the video came up he was with some- some boy who kissed him and he-’

‘like on the lips?’

‘well, no. but he kissed him and called it a date with his new bestie and i- i thought he- you said that the feelings-’

‘oh, sung.’

‘am i too late? did he move on? younghyun? jae?’

‘oh sungie, i think it’s not completely over yet. you’ve still got a chance, right younghyun?’

‘oh, of course’

‘but…’

‘but what? i saw the way he looked at you. i’ve seen him kiss you, seen him drop everything for you. and if you ever  _ ever _ wonder if everything between you is over, read your bracelet, sung. i’ve seen what that says. i may just be your uncle’s boyfriend, but i have eyes.’

‘yeah? you think so?’

‘we know so. you’ve still got this, yeah?’

‘yeah?’

‘and sung?’

‘yeah?’

‘when you two get married, can i be invited?’

‘JAE-‘

‘i’m just putting it out there, sung.’

‘yeah, okay. you can be invited.’

‘sweet!’

they both kiss the top of his head and pull him into a hug. he smiles despite the feelings swirling around his mind. if jae and younghyun think he and minho can make it through, then he’ll give himself a few moments of bliss. and he can let the hope soar for a few wonderful moments. 

-

minho goes out with one of his friends from high school, his name is woosung, and they’re currently sipping coffee. he’s taken some stupid video and posted it to instagram, but the thing won’t load. it’s taking forever and it frustrates him because this wifi in here is supposed to be the fastest wifi in seoul. but it’s whatever, they’re sitting and drinking coffee and it’s fine.

until it isn’t fine anymore and woosung is bringing up his  _ boyfriend _ jisung and why he hasn’t seen him in a while. the tears sting at his eyes as he explains that they were never dating, that they were only friends, and that they had gotten into an argument and weren’t currently on talking terms. his friend scoffs, asking for elaboration, and when minho tells him the whole story he fucking has the audacity to laugh at him.

‘just text him’

‘i can’t, woosung, he doesn’t want anything to do with me. i can’t just text him out of the blue six months after-’

‘you haven’t talked for six months? because of stupid shit like that? bro, literally last time i saw your instagram story with him you two were kissing. like  _ kissing _ . and you honestly think that you’re the only one affected? fucking text him’

‘fucking fine. asshole’

listening to woosung’s words, he opens his and jisung’s messages, that haven’t been touched since the argument, and goes to type something when he sees the three dots that means jisung is in the middle of saying something. he blanks, telling woosung in a rushed voice that jisung is typing and asking what he should do. he gets an ‘are you serious?’ look and a middle finger as woosung sips his caramel frappucino. 

and as if he couldn’t ruin anything else the wifi decides in this exact moment, when jisung is literally going to send him something at any second, that it is now speedy and he hears a ding from instagram notifying him that his post is up. he keeps eyeing the messaging app, waiting for jisung to press send.

but not even two seconds after minho’s post is uploaded, he gets a notification that jisung has liked his instagram video and the typing disappears. he tells himself that it’s just in the process of sending, but even five minutes later there’s no text, no typing screen, nothing. the only trace that jisung was even there was the like on his video that he, if minho’s honest, probably doesn’t even know that he did. 

-

it didn’t all blow over soon like hyunjin said it would. jisung now knows that for things to blow over he has to let go of his pride for the sake of having minho back, and maybe it shouldn’t have taken nine months for him to come to that conclusion over something so stupid like what they fought over. they’ve had fights before but nothing like that, nothing so stupid. and god it was fucking  _ ridiculous _ , but would minho even want to talk to him at this point? 

he’s supposed to be moving into minho’s apartment in less than three days, but that plan obviously has to be out of question because they haven’t talked in months. and this is past the point of just missing minho’s presence, but being so lost on what to do and where to go because minho was his safe space, his home and he didn’t have that anymore.

his phone begins ringing and he’s hesitant to answer because he’s not in the right mindset to be talking with anyone on the phone but the moment he sees himself kissing minho in the icon he’s slamming the accept button and responding with a breathy ‘hello’ into the phone. it’s all breath and no voice and it sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. he really hopes that this isn’t a prank because it’s pathetic just how much he’s degraded himself in the short span of answering the call.

‘ji? baby, are you there?’

and jisung’s mouth drops to the fucking ground because hearing minho’s voice after nine months of radio silence shouldn’t affect him this much but it does and he’s missed that god damn voice so much, especially when that voice is calling him baby. his breath is stolen, his voice gone. he can’t properly talk, but with minho it’s not like he could anyway. a lone tear rolls down his cheek.

‘ji? i- uh, i want to- well only if you want i-’

jisung can hear the sigh through the speakers, can hear the shakiness in minho’s voice, the vulnerability in his tone. 

‘i just. i know we haven’t talked in a while, but i. i just, uh, i want- well- oh my god, this is so hard.’

‘breathe love, take your time, yeah?’

‘you’re actually there?’

‘i’m here min. i’m listening.’

jisung hears minho’s breath of relief through the phone and giggles. his voice is shaky, nervous, and even his sighs translate that emotion with how shaky they are. it’s cute, jisung is endeared. he shouldn’t have that feeling swelling in his chest so quickly especially when they haven’t talked in months, but he’s always had a soft spot for minho.

‘well, i just. i thought that maybe you could, i don’t know, still move over here. and i know we haven’t talked in a long time and i-’

‘you still want me to move in?’

‘yeah? i mean, i guess you don’t want to and it was a stupid question anyway but i just. i miss you and i thought you- anyway it was stupid and i’m sorry for bringing it up and for calling you at 9:30 pm on a tuesday when you probably have like one class left tomorrow but i just. i wanted to hear your voice.’

‘no, hey, it’s not stupid. i just thought that you’d hated me at this point and-

‘baby no, i could never ha- did you just whimper?’

‘did you just call me what i think you just called me?’

his voice is wavering, trembling and on the verge of a crack somewhere in his next sentence before the dam breaks and the tears fall. there’s something about the way minho calls him baby that has his mind reeling, has his head slamming against the headboard of his bed as he bites his lip to control the sob that so desperately wants to escape. minho calling him baby means that he still feels the same about him. maybe he never stopped feeling the same way.

jisung’s twirling the charm on the bracelet minho bought him, thumbing at the engraving on the underside of it as tears stream down the side of his face. he wonders if minho sill means what he wrote on the bracelet, if he would still remain here with jisung, if they could still be  _ together through everything _ . he knows minho’s bound to hit the face time button any second now but he’s not ready for that.

it doesn’t matter if he’s ready or not because minho hits the face time button anyway, and jisung could never say no to minho. never. so he picks up the phone, flicking the strand of hair out of his face as he waits patiently for minho to pop up on the screen. it’s nerve wracking, waiting for minho, worse than the time they met all those years ago at d.c pride. so much worse because this time he has so many emotions swelling in his chest and so many words on the tip of his tongue that he desperately wants to let out but he can’t because he’s scared. then again, this is minho and he’d do anything for him. 

so when the screen switches from the stupid call screen and he can finally see minho’s face there’s about three seconds of silence before everything in his mind is filled with minho. there’s not one inch of his thought process that isn’t filled with the way minho’s staring at him, the tear tracks running down minho’s face, the lilac purple colouring in minho’s hair. it’s so overwhelming that he cries. it’s a loud sob, blotching his face and puffing his eyes but minho’s here and he’s staring so fondly through the phone even after nine months of nothing. he still stares like jisung’s hung the stars and it’s so overwhelmingly minho that he can’t help the tears.

‘sung? love-bug? you aren’t serious right? of course i called you what you think i did. you’re still my baby, even if you hate me’

any doubt he had in his mind slowly slipped away, subdued by the fact that minho is here right now with him. he doesn’t have to keep wondering, asking if minho cares because it’s been laid out in front of him. and if you ask, no he didn’t whimper when minho said ‘my baby’ insinuating that there’s a them in the first place and that minho gets possessive. god jisung’s such a goner.

‘i could never. min, i couldn’t ever hate you. ever. you know that. chan knows that, the whole fucking universe knows. i can’t hate you, it’s not in my genetics- don’t fucking laugh i’m being serious.’

‘sung, this is not time for the romantics. i mean i do appreciate them, but i just. i just want to know if you’re going to come back to me eventually. it doesn’t even have to be in three days, it can be in a while, i just miss you and i’m so sorry for arguing with you even though that was the most ridiculous argument we’ve had and i’m so sorry it took me this long to apologize and you probably hate me now and i just-’

‘breathe min, breathe’

‘i’m sorry i just, i just want to see your face and not through this shitty phone screen because i miss you and i don’t like being this far from you baby.’

‘call me your baby one more time lee minho and i swear to god i’m swimming across this ocean right now’

he can see the tear roll down minho’s cheek as a broken laugh that kind of sounds like a sob makes its way out of minho’s mouth. it’s endearing to see minho like this, to see minho at all even. he’s missed this, missed minho. so fucking much.

‘i’m not kidding min. you say the word and i’ll be in korea as soon as tomorrow morning.’

minho’s mouth drops open in an ‘o’ shape, eyes glistening with unshed tears as his breath hitches. he captures his bottom lip between his teeth, fingers coming up to caress his phone as if it was jisung’s face instead.

‘are you serious, ji?’

‘as a fucking stroke. call me yours and i’ll be there’

‘baby-’

jisung slams his head into his headboard as his voice cracks, hitting his head with a dull thud. he can see minho’s worried gaze as he hears his breath hitch again, but all he can do is shake his head at minho and bite on his lower lip to keep himself from saying something stupid, like telling minho that he’s in love with him.

‘well, can you, uh, can you really be here by tomorrow?’

‘if that’s what you want, min.’

‘i do. i really do want that.’

‘then i can be there’

‘really? even after all that happened? i mean, i know that we argued and everything and that you’re nowhere near forgiving me. hell you probably hate me, we haven’t spoken in nine months and i-’

‘breathe, love, breathe’

‘i miss you.’

‘i miss you-’

‘i’m not done. i miss you. i’ve missed you since the day we stopped talking, from the moment you walked out the door. it’s been really hard sleeping and getting my working habits in control. my eating schedule is shit again and i can never remember what binders i need to bring when my classes start. and i always worry about if you wake up on time for your classes or if you forget to set your alarm, but i believe that you’re doing fine so i think this is just one sided. but i miss you and i’m so sorry. i know i was an asshole and said things i shouldn’t have, and i’m so sorry. i just want you back in my life even though you’ve probably already found a new best friend that treats you better and doesn’t go nine months without talking-’

‘you shut the fuck up right now. don’t put yourself down like that. it’s always you, it’s always been you. did you know that i missed all of my classes the first week we stopped talking because i was so used to waking up to your phone calls? i still forget to set my alarms sometimes because i think that you’ll call me even though i know it’s ridiculous because we haven’t talked. i’m so used to waking up to the thought of getting to see your face on my phone every morning, so used to the thought of hearing your voice. i couldn’t sleep or eat without wondering if you had. i couldn’t go to sleep without worrying about my alarms because i’d never needed one until this point. all i think of is you and i feel so fucking stupid because i’m in love with you and i have been since the moment you whined about how boring chan looked through hyunjin’s phone-’

‘you’re in love with me?’

panic. alarm bells are ringing in his head. another wave of panic goes off. when did he let it slip that he was in love with minho. when the fuck did the words come out of his mouth? he’s going to have to buy a plane ticket to antarctica now, forget living with minho, he’s got to live with the penguins. maybe one of them can be his soulmate, he hears they mate for life so he won’t have any problems. but then minho’s smiling through the phone screen, nose scrunched up and eyes closed as little giggles escape past his lips. he looks so serene when he whispers that he loves jisung too, looking at jisung like he holds the answers to the universe in his palms.

‘fuck it, i’m buying my plane ticket now. i have everything i need anyway.’

‘are you sure, baby?’

‘call me that one more fucking time lee minho and i swear to god you’ll be stuck with me as a boyfriend.’

‘fucking finally. i’ve been trying to make that happen since you whined through chan’s phone.’

‘just so you know i am now your boyfriend. no take backs, and also if i pack my necessities now, i can make the 10:30 flight and be there at the airport at a little past 4 tomorrow morning.’

‘you’d do that for me?’

‘i’d do anything for you’

‘what are you waiting for then, hurry and pack!’

jisung hangs up the phone with a see you soon and starts to pack a bag of the few things he’ll take with him when jae and younghyun slip through his bedroom door.

‘well, we were coming to tell you goodnight, but we heard your conversation with minho. so we figured you’d need a ride to the airport.’

jisung flushes bright red and ducks his head from their view. his hand comes up to his nape as he rubs it. they both coo at him when they notice the flush on his cheeks.

‘uh- how much- how much of that did you hear?’

‘not a lot, right jae?’

‘yeah! definitely. now let’s get you to your boyfriend’s house, k? we already bought the ticket!’

jisung groans in embarrassment, but ultimately follows the two out of the house. the hour long car ride is filled with younghyun and jae talking excitedly about what jisung’s going to do when he sees minho, the aforementioned boy flushing bright when younghyun says he’s going to cry like a baby. jae argues with him, tells him that jisung’s going to walk up to minho and kiss the hell out of him and maybe cry while doing so.

jisung thinks they’re both hopeless, there’s no way he’d do either of those things.

-

jisung’s nowhere near being a morning person, and that sentiment is amplified at three in the morning after a four and a half hour flight with little to no sleep. his uncle and jae, after dropping him at the airport, both told him to call as soon as he landed so that they could make sure he made it alright and that they hoped jisung would come and visit sometime. he flushed bright red when jae brought up the wedding again, but shoved him away and said if he kept it up he wouldn’t be invited.

now though, he’s kind of regretting telling minho that he’d hop on the 10:30 flight because it’s ass-crack in the morning and he’s shitfaced (and not in the good way where he’s intoxicated, but in the way where it’s literally the time before roosters wake up and he had to fight a thirty-something year old blonde woman for the bathroom 90 minutes before landing so he could fix his hair and outfit). the bathroom was cramped and there was no mirror so there was no way for him to fix his hair. there was nothing that would aid him so he threw his trusted beanie over his hair and pulled minho’s sweater over his shirt that was probably minho’s shirt because he prefers wearing minho’s clothing apparently.

walking out of the bathroom and being eyed by the woman trying desperately to do whatever business she needs to, he shuffles past and heads to his seat with a huff. when the woman is heard cursing through the bathroom about not having a mirror he laughs and turns around because that’s what she gets for being impatient. he puts his seat belt on and falls asleep for the next hour and a half until he touches down in korea.

once the plane lands, jisung grabs his carry on and heads to the arrival gate, trying his hardest to get out of this goddamn airport so he can catch a cab to minho’s apartment. god, what was the address again? something weird? he can’t quite remember, but the first task is getting out of the gate area and into the arrivals gate where he can hail a taxi and pretend he’s bringing the warmth of the sun as it hasn’t risen yet. and he almost succeeds in both getting to the arrivals gate and to bringing a smile that rivals the sun, but there’s something (or someone rather) that catches his eye.

there’s something about the way minho continues to surprise him in every way possible. he knew that he was a goner as soon as he made eye contact with minho. minho’s eyes are wide and glossed over and his lip is swollen from how hard he seems to be biting it, not to mention the fact that his eyes are puffy from crying, but it’s minho and it’s been nine months since he’s seen him.

he drops his bag and sprints to minho, not holding back when he flings himself onto the older boy. they both crash onto the floor, hitting hard, but he doesn’t care. not when his hands are cupping minho’s face and he’s leaning in, connecting his lips with minho’s as gently as possible. he has an apology on the tip of his tongue but minho’s just shaking his head no and pulling himself in for another kiss. his hands lace themselves into minho’s hair as if on instinct and that draws a muffled whimper out of minho, pulling jisung closer and deepening the kiss. he’s missed this, missed being able to be with minho in person and hold him close.

minho pulls him closer and cups his face with his free hand, tilting his head and letting the kiss go wherever it may. he’s about to pull jisung even closer (if that’s even possible) when he hears an extremely loud groan coming from somewhere near him. 

‘please, it’s four in the fucking morning. you can make out or whatever you want when you’re not in the airport’

jisung pulls away reluctantly to the voice of chan nagging them to get a move on, his hands clutching at jisung’s bag. he rolls his eyes at the two and drags them to his car so that they will stop making a scene. minho just pulls at jisung’s hand before intertwining them together.

‘come on sung, it’s time to go home.’

‘just one more please?’

‘minho, if you fucking agree to kiss jisung you’re both finding a ride back home’

‘minmin, please? just one? it’s been a really long time and i missed you a lot-’

he’s crying at this point, but that doesn’t matter because minho’s not any better. his hair is all over the place and he’s been crying since he first saw jisung. and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to give jisung just one more kiss. it has been nine months after all, so he just looks at chan, who sighs and turns around to give them privacy, and pulls jisung closer.

this kiss is softer, gentler. it’s like they know they have each other and they have no need for rushed kisses anymore. no need for that urgency to get just one more before one of them has to leave again. this is what they’ve both been waiting for, and dear god it took them forever to get here, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. even chan, who wanted to get out of the airport, shed some tears at the thought of jisung not having to leave anymore. at them finally getting to have their happily ever after like he did.

jisung finally pulls away from minho, letting the older boy drag him from the airport to chan’s car so he can finally go home, where he belongs.

‘is that my favourite hoodie?’

‘uh, no?’

‘you’ve had my hoodie this entire time?’

‘it smelled like you and i missed you. don’t look at me like that, your whole house has all my stuff and i can’t even have one hoodie?’

‘okay love birds, shut up. your chariot awaits.’

when they’re both settled in the back seat of chan’s car, jisung pulls out his phone and face times his uncle. both he and jae are on the other end of the phone when jisung throws up a peace sign and tells his uncle that he’s made it safely to korea. 

‘where’s minho?’

‘shut up jae, he’s right next to me.’

‘okay, hey minho! did jisung cry when he saw you or run to you and kiss you and then cry? it’s a bet and i’m trying to win.’

‘oh, hey jae. he ran and kissed me and then cried.’

‘ha! take that younghyun, give me my $20.’

‘oh whatever. take it you nuisance. i’m hanging up sung, so go get comfy at your new home! but come visit us, yeah?’

‘of course! we’ll visit as often as we can!’

-

they return to minho’s house at nearly 6 am and they find hyunjin laying on the couch. jisung’s about to ask why hyunjin’s on the couch, but minho just whispers that when minho called chan for moral support hyunjin tagged along without knowing what was going on. he nods and kicks his shoes off, making his way to hyunjin in order to wake him up so that he can get to chan who’s waiting for him in the car.

he lightly shakes hyunjin’s arm, whispering for him to wake up but the boy won’t budge. he’s about to shake hyunjin again when minho literally yells at hyunjin to wake up and the boy shoots up like he’s just been caught in the middle of stealing candy from a baby. his eyes are wide, bulging, and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. he’s off the couch in two seconds flat.

‘hey minho, i didn’t know you were home yet.’

‘yep, just got home.’

‘what did you have to do at 4 in the- what the fuck, hey jisung! what are you doing here? holy shit, are you moving in permanently now? did they just pick you up?’

‘yeah.’

‘hey, what the fuck congrats! now you guys can be closer! and you’re friends again?’

‘well- uh.’

‘you’re kidding- you’re not friends yet? what the fuck?’

‘hyun, sung and i are- well, we’re, uh-’

‘holy motherfucking shit. you’re not-’

‘yeah.’

‘did minho ask you out?’

‘i don’t even think anyone asked. i kind of just said call me baby one more time and you’re stuck with me as a boyfriend.’

‘well? then what.’

‘i mean, then minho called me baby again. so like. i just assumed we were dating.’

‘fucking hell, minho ask him out. like literally.’

‘but i thought we were- you know what- sung, will you be my boyfriend?’

‘fuck yeah!’

minho smiles and pulls jisung into a hug while hyunjin just gags and walks out the door.

‘chan, i’m coming out as homophobic, they’re too gross.’

‘you should see the video of them kissing i sent to jisung’s uncle. the airport was a whole ass mess they were like kiss me one more time please it’s been so long.’

‘disgusting.’

‘i know right?’

minho and jisung roll their eyes as they head to their bedroom. jisung gets settled in and minho just watches as jisung makes himself comfortable. it’s so endearing to see jisung in his shirt and making his way to what’s going to be their bed. god he’s missed jisung so much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jisung is extremely nervous and rightfully so. he and minho have known each other for about seven years now and there’s just one thing left to do. jae is currently doing his hair and makeup with extra glitter and accentuated eye shadow. once he’s done he fixes jisung’s tie and pulls the boy up and out of the room. jisung is on edge, but jae calms him as much as he can.

‘come on sung, younghyun is waiting for us.’

‘yeah, yeah i’m coming. i just. jae, i’m scared.’

‘of what? younghyun and i will be there just like we promised.’

‘what will my parents think?’

‘fuck what they think! they sent you to live with their outcast and disowned brother because they didn’t want anything to do with you. they’re probably going to think he’s spoiled you.’

‘yeah, you’re right, this is the best option i could have.’

‘yeah?’

‘absolutely. come on then, we don’t have all day. min’s waiting for me.’

‘oh, sure. it’s like that now.’

‘jae.’

‘okay, okay. i’m going. i still can’t believe younghyun and i are the ones that-’

‘well, a promise is a promise jae, i’m a man of my word.’

‘yeah, well-’

‘jae, just get stepping already.’

and just like that jisung was led by jae and younghyun to a patiently waiting minho. the two uncles lightly kissed jisung’s forehead and took their places in the front row of seats and when they settled the priest began. and so minho and jisung swore to love each other until death do them part and whispered vows between unshed tears. and finally, finally sealed their ceremony with a kiss in front of all of their friends and family. well, the ones that mattered anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> howdy hey, hope you stuck through that mess of a fic. if you did congrats here's ur medal for making it through that bc wow that sure is something isn't it? anyway you can always yell at me on twt or ig my @ never changes i promise. anyway if you like it or dont i'd really love to hear feedback! also i'll probably make the other pairings in this series their own little parts, but i have some other things to finish first but aye! anyway, thank you for your time, that is all.
> 
> [scream at me on twt if you'd like :)](https://twitter.com/joneinyourarea)
> 
> the swag never stops homies. i'll be back with another something or the other, it's been fun! hope you all are doing well, mwah mwah!
> 
> as always, ~stay beautiful!


End file.
